equestrian nights, part I
by Dr. D9
Summary: the adventures of a horndog in the land of equestria. the character comes across various characters of my little pony, and then finds a means to have sex with them.


All Natural Cider.

It had been three weeks of living at sweet apple acres when I found myself warming up to the entire apple family. With thanks to the hospitality of granny smith, she had agreed to shelter me for my labor and assistance. It was a nice gig, the apple family had been kinder and warmer and honest to me than most families I had been sheltered by throughout my journey through Equestria.

It was upon the third week that I was doing the usual work going out and gathering apples with apple jack and big mac. Unfortunately big mack was inside that day, ill from some rotten apples. So sweetie belle had decided to push the cart around for us, and I was more than happy to accept the help. So we hummed along, as we worked in sync together. I had become accustomed to working alongside each member of the apple family, and we got things done faster and faster every day.

My work ethic was very noticeable, and among the entire family, applejack warmed up to me the strongest. That day, I had been showing sweetie belle optimism and compassion for how hard she was working, and her eyes were lighting up with happiness and wonder. Applejack took notice, and I saw her eyes warm up at the sight of my kindness. We all continued working hard, as the situation grew more and more sentimental in-between the three of us.

Applejack seemed to slow after the day went on, spending more and more time looking out at the fields or gazing at me. Sweetie belle and I continued to ask if she was ok, and she easily replied that she was fine. I looked at sweetie belle, concerned about her bigger sister, I could tell from her reaction that applejack has been something like this before.

"I'll go to the house and get he some cider, should wake her up!" sweetie belle said anxiously, and hurried off to the house.

"Well applejack," I said with impotence, "we could finish off a few tree before sweetie bell-"

"Do you," applejack interrupted, "find me to be a good person?"

"…yes, absolutely! Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, forget I brought it up!"

"Don't do this Applejack, your sister is worried about the way you're acting, so am I. expresses yourself, what's the matter."

"I guess I just want to know… if you like me..?"

We stood quiet for a moment. To be honest, I have to admit that my time here at sweet apple acres has pushed me to grow some sexual tension towards applejack. Her natural beauty and durability, all confined in a strong will with such compassion… it was hard to not be attracted to her. But what she was asking was something far more than just lustful blindness.

"of course I like you," I laughed off, trying to keep her from making a point any deeper.

"you know what I mean, anon" her eyes staring right into mine, not that of scornfulness, but of compassion, worry for what is next to come.

"I… applejack.. I" I stuttered, unable to speak the truth of my feelings for her.

She stepped forward quickly, and pressed her lips against mine. The slight shock of our contact sent a tingle through my face and down into the center of my chest. Impulsively I squeezed her tight, pressing our lips together tighter. She had a sweet scent of clean women all over her body, not some kind of perfume, but a natural aroma. She smelled nice, and I wasn't afraid to indulge as long as I could in her embrace.

Our kisses intensified, becoming smoother and our tongues becoming more and more adventurous in the moths of one another. We paused for a moment, looking one another in the eyes just to see if this was actually happening. She laid her head on my chest and leaned towards me as the wind slowly caressed the both of us in the apple orchard.

"We can't do this, not here, not now. Sweetie belle is coming back any second. She would have too many questions, you could be kicked off the farm."

"I'd never be able to see you again" I said with a touch of worry, but only enough concern to gratify her perception.

We let go of one another, just after we squeezed one another rather tightly. Just in the nick of time, there was sweetie belle, with enough cider for all of us. We drank it quietly as applejack stared at one another, subtle smiles on both of our faces.

After we had finished up in the orchard, it was about time for supper. We all made it inside to find granny smith placing the big pots of food on the table, the table already made for people to eat.

"Please dearies, come and sit" granny smith insisted" all that work you must be famished!"

"Oh yes granny smith!" squealed sweetie belle. She was right, I hadn't eaten all day, and I'm sure that applejack was the same.

That caused me to think, what if what happened today was an act of famine hallucinations? What if applejack was acting on chemical imbalances and not romantic impulsivity… don't think about that now, I think to myself. Don't make assumptions to defeat yourself.

"Well come on then, sweetie." This time granny smith spoke only to me, in the fray of the thought, I zoned out and was now the only one not sitting ready to eat.

"Yes of course." I quickly sat down, worry in applejacks face. Don't make assumptions, I thought to myself. "So, big mack.."

"yeeup?" big mac replied, his face in a big piece of pie

"How are you feeling? We missed you today in the fields." I said with polite emphasis, just trying to have a conversation.

"Alright I suppose, should be another day or so until I'm back in the mix of things." He said dully, I could tell staying in the house all day was more tiring then the orchard work.

"Alright then, don't wait too long." I laughed subtly, applejack laughed too. I looked at her, and her eyes slowly moved to staring back at mine. We paused for a minute, nobody spoke. Everyone else was occupied in the food, barely even looking up at the both of us. I still hadn't touched my food.

"It's good to have you here." Granny smith said to me.

"Oh, please granny smith, the thanks is all from me to you. Were it not for your hospitality, I would not have been here enjoying all of your company." I turned my gaze to applejack again.

"She's right," applejack said quietly. "It's been pretty nice around here with all your help. You're a good fit in the apple family" a big smile eased upon her face, and her eyes sparkled in the dim lighting.

I laughed, and we all finished our meal quietly.

After dinner I headed up to bed, lying on the spare bedroom's mattress, staring out the window at the barn. I thought to myself the journey I'd had through equestria, the people I'd met and the adventures I'd had. People that come and go, and how I've always been so excited to live the journey and explore the world… for the first time, I wanted to stay. For the first time I wanted to be here. But it wasn't for the adventure, or the shelter itself, or the city, hell I'd never seen ponyville even still. It was applejack, she has been growing in my thoughts ever since I got here, and now it's almost all I think about. There was a knock on the door.

"I could use your help out at the barn, there were some loud noises going on that I wanted to go check out." Applejack said, peeking her head through the door.

"Alright then," I smiled. I got up, already dressed, and we headed out the door.

The night was warm, and the stars filled the sky in what was otherwise a very dark night. I'd say it was about 10:00 at night, as nobody in the apple house had any lights on, it was just me, and applejack, and all the silence in the world.

I grew nervous thinking about being alone with her. The whole time I'd lived at the apple farm I'd never been as nervous as now. And why now, I thought to myself. To which I came to realize, because this was very real. Her hand grazed mine, and she took a firm grip of it and stopped. Causing me to swing slightly and face her. We stood in the silence, just bright from the moonlight to see one another, and the outlines of the barn and the house.

"There's nothing going on in the barn." Applejack said, as she eased her way closer to me, still holding my hand.

"I had figured as much." I replied, easing closer to her face, moving my hand around the lower of her back, pulling her in tightly.

"I thought to myself how I should do this, if we ever got caught-"

I cut her off mid-sentence with a kiss. Ever since I got her smell in my nose, ever since her taste was on my tongue, I have been wanting more. And it seems I was not the only one. Applejack was quick to reply with both of her arms on my shoulders wrapped around my head, kissing me passionately. Our tongues massaged one another as we exchanged which mouth was going to house our passions. She moaned slightly as she pushed her hip into mine.

I could tell applejack hadn't been with a man for quite some time, as she mourned and grinded upon my cock as we sucked on one another's lips. Her insistency was not only erotic, but heavily addictive, as I moved my left hand down to her ass and squeezed her closer to me, and my right to her hair, grabbing lightly.

I pulled her hair a little harder, as her head jolted back and she moaned ever louder. I felt her wetness seeping through both our jeans, amplifying the blood to my already erect penis. I leaned in and began kissing on her neck, and moving her hair as I moved to the left hand side. I moved the kisses up the side of the face and onto the ear, as I nibbled subtly.

"No, no we can't do this here. We need to get to the barn." Applejack whispered, holding back her best to keep from moaning.

I spun her around, as she gave a startled little squeal. Moving my hands, I slid one up her shirt, grazing her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra. I smirked at the concept. The other hand slid down her pants, just above her panties her head tilted back, and we began kissing again. My finger rotated in a small circle over her clit, I felt it stiff and wiggle like a little button. She moaned increasingly, and moved her hand back to unzip my pants.

She pushed away from me, and turned around on her knees with both hands unzipping my pants. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right." Applejack exclaimed excitement and impatience in her eyes. I could tell that she was on the verge of losing it if she wasn't going to get fucked. I'd be dammed to neglect such a beautiful woman.

Her hair shined slightly in the moonlight, but nothing like her eyes, deep green looking right up at me as she undid my belt. I could see her breasts slightly under her button up shirt, I had loosened it while I was grouping her, and I smiled at the thought.

When she pulled down my pants, my cock flopped up erect not even an inch from her face. Her jaw dropped and eyes lit up, "well now, that's a stallion." She said, and started stroking it with one hand. She looked up at me, and winked. I grabbed her hair in one big grouping, as she shoved her mouth down the shaft.

She was good, there was no doubt of that. For the years, or months, or whatever she'd been without a good fucking, she hadn't dulled in the slightest. Hell, if she did, I couldn't imagine what I would have done with her. Her tongue would rotate around the head as she sucked, and up and down the shaft when she used her throat muscles to suck. She moaned deeply as I began to push my dick deeper into her mouth. She only moved faster, sucked harder, and met me eye to eye.

I started to bust, like I said she was good. My knees grew slightly weak as she pulled it out of her mouth and began jerking my cock with both of her hands. "I've waited a long time for this" applejack said as semen started to squirt from my cock. "It's about time I get what I wanted for a change."

She stood up and pushed me against an apple tree. She ripped the buttons off of her shirt and exposed her breasts to me. They were perky with thumb nail sized nipples, I'd say a size C to a little bigger. Perfect, in my opinion. She pushed up against me and lifted my shirt, I raised my hands and it came off smoothly. My pants were already down as my cock swayed from side to side. "You're overdressed," I said to her, a sensual sarcasm in my tome. She smiled

"Well of course, but that ain't my job." She winked at me, undoing only the top button of her jeans and leaning her hips into my hand. Quickly, my finger slid down the zipper, undoing her jeans. In one fluid motion, I slid down her pants, followed by me lifting up her legs and placing her pussy in my mouth as I stood back up.

She screamed, "wh- what do you think you're doin!?" her legs were firm, but somewhat thick, the legs of a working woman. Her ass was plump, but tight all the same. And her pussy, like sweet apple pie (punch line). My tongue slid up and down the clit as she held onto a tree branch for support. "Oh god, now don't stop, no no don't stop." Applejack kept repeating, and I didn't, I only went faster. My tongue went lower to the actual orifice, sticking it in and rubbing in fast circles around the hole. She held back her screams, trying to whisper "I'm coming, I'm cummming!"

I moved my face and slid her legs down my arms, still balanced so she didn't fall to the dirt. She started squirting over my chest and down over my abs and dick. Her abs muscles and stomach twitched as her orgasm subsided. I stopped her slide right at the tip of my cock. And we looked at one another for a moment in anticipation.

"I want you, anon. since you got to this farm, since you started helping us, I've wanted you. And now that you're here, well, golly... "She blushed. " I just don't want you to leave."

"I won't leave you applejack," I said straightforward, "you're too beautiful, your personality is too strong, and you're the perfect woman… my perfect woman."

Her eyes lit up, and she adjusted her waist to meet her pussy with my dick. She slid herself in, legs suspended on my arms, her arms holding tight behind my neck. She squinted as the tip went in. "ugh, you're so thick. It hurts." I pulled out a little, and went in again in inches. First 1 then 3 then 1 then 2 then 3-1-3-1-4-1-2-4-3-4-2-4-3-5-4-5-4-5-4-5-4-5 "ooh fuck, don't stop, deeper, harder, fuck me… FUCK ME!" 4-6-4-6-4-6-5-6-5-6-7-5-7-5-7-5-7-8-6-8-6-8-6-8 applejacks screaming intensified as I fucked harder and harder. Balls deep as my shaft began to thrust into her ovaries and stomach, her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, as her hips thrust back and forth, riding my cock like a pro. I began fucking faster, as she squirmed to try and keep pace, her tits bounced back and forth, slapping my chest. I turned her around and pushed her against the tree. The thud caused her arms to fly backwards, and a moan poured from her mouth, louder and louder.

"YES! FUCK YES, JUST LIKE THAT! POUND THAT TIGHT PUSSY, YOU STALLION!" applejack exclaimed, panting. Sweat poured from both of our bodies as she leaned in and bit on my neck. The pleasure caused me to fuck harder, and her moaning and orgasm led her to bite harder. As such I fucked harder, and harder, and harder. She removed her mouth from my neck and our heads jerked next to one another, passionate eye contact all the way through. She changed the way her hips moved back and forth, giving all new feeling to my cock, and her wet pussy.

"Oh applejack," I moaned as she began rotating her hips. She smiled and pushed against the tree. Unbalancing me we both fell to the ground, my back made a thud, while my arms fell right afterwards to absorb the shock. Her head whiplashed forward and all of her hair was dangling above me, "my turn" she said with a loving grin on her face.

She moved forward and back ward, riding the cock as she tilted back to show me all of her body. She was truly beautiful. Her figure gleamed in the moonlight as her tits gently bounced back and forth. Her moans were all that could be heard in the dark night, and it's all I wanted to hear. I began thrusting slightly, to which she replied with more emphasized hip movements. And in a moment we were fucking just as hard again. Her hair flying all over the place, her tits bouncing over and over and over and over again. She placed her hand on my chest as she rode me passionately until I came. She rolled off of me as I busted on the dirt next to the tree.

"Boy howdy, well you're quite the fuck." Applejack said encouragingly.

"You're one to talk," I replied, applejack blushed. "I like your freckles by the way." I smiled at her. She smiled back blushing even harder. As we got dressed we would occasionally look at one another and simply smile or giggle a little. Then applejack grabbed my arm and leaned on my shoulder as we walked back to the house.

**El Fin.**


End file.
